XXX Jutsu! Princess of Seduction
by Pancakes-x
Summary: Naruto accidently casts a strange Jutsu on Sakura which makes her react in a weird way. Can anyone save Sakura before its too late or will they be taken by Sakura's new ways... Bad Summary Chapter 3 EDITED. Like lemons? this is the one for you.
1. Sensational: Kakashi Hatake

**Introducing my first Naruto Fic! Please R&R. If criticized please leave constructive comments.**

**Disclaimer:** I, do not own Naruto.

_Sensational. That was what she was. But that one word just wasn't enough. She was more than just that. But unfortunately he couldn't find one individual word that could describe what she was. She was beautiful, Sensational, intelligent, __pulchritudinous, fascinating, stunning, pretty – She had the mind of an Albert Einstein and the body of a stripper. Diamond eyes, soft hair, flat stomach, long slender legs, firm, bouncy and perfectly shaped breasts. She had it. The type most men would definitely want to fight for. So why the heck did she have to go for him? Why did she set him as her target?_

_She could've had anyone__. From Naruto, Neji, Shino, Lee, Kiba and maybe even Sasuke himself if she flaunted what she had a little more – Just __**ANYONE!**__ – But him…_

_But now, here he lays, naked in a bed, hot sweat dripping all over his body, dick still__ madly pulsing after that awesome orgasm he'd just experienced – with the goddess herself lying beside him. The only thing prevented him from fucking her again was the satin sheets, blocking her curvy and seductive body._

_Of course, he's a man with experience – almost a total porn star if he may say so himself. It amazed him how such a woman could charm him. It's not like he hadn't experienced anything like it.__ Well, truthfully he hadn't! - There was just something about her…_

_Tired, he slowly closed his eyes and thought back to earlier that evening when such chaos had erupted into his life…_

-x-x-x-

Sakura huffed in annoyance as she threw herself backwards and into the bed.

She looked up at her bedroom door that was now upside down in her view. She couldn't believe they actually locked her up in here. She was kept away from Sasuke for so long it almost killed her. Sakura cursed Naruto for this. It was his entire fault.

_Flashback…_

"_Oh please… Everyone knows blondes are stupid."__ Sasuke chuckled. _

_Ino frowne__d in the background, while Shikamaru smiled at the comment._

"_Oh yeah?! Says who?!"__ Naruto Retorted._

"_Says me.__" Sasuke replied. "Come on. My Sexy No Jutsu is totally better than yours. Admit it. You're wasting time."_

_Naruto's whole body was racing with anger.__ "I'LL SHOW YOU!" He tried to yelled through his cold before he then quickly got into concentration._

_Sakura rolled her eyes. Just how could Na__ruto think he could beat Sasuke? Sakura looked on dully at Naruto from a distance behind Sasuke. Is he actually going to waste his time? It was ages since Naruto did the Sexy No Jutsu and he'd probably fuck it up this time. Kakashi put his book in his pocket, folded his arms and leaned against a tree. "This should be interesting." He thought, since he'd never witnessed a fight so stupid._

"_S-S-Sexy N-No -JACHOOOO!" Naruto sneezed the rest out. Out of no where a weird glowing pink orb came out of Naruto's mouth and headed straight for Sasuke!- Who quickly dodged it without hassle. But then hit Sakura on the forehead and sunk into her skin. Last thing Sakura heard was: "Great going Naruto. You really are an ass." Before fainting._

_End __Flashback…_

Next thing Sakura knew she was in her room… Where she was now.

The last person she ever spoke to since she was here was Naruto, who came in to apologize and explained that Tsunade believed there would soon be a weird side effect and that she was stuck here until further notice. She had been stuck here for the whole day and yet nothing had happened. She was so pissed that she swore as soon as she got out she would kill Naruto. "Stupid Cold." She muttered. "Stupid Naruto."

-x-

Sakura was usually the obedient type. Always following instructions and being Tsunade's favorite. But she couldn't help but rebel against her wishes. Just how could she stay in this room for that long? Just what could the side effects be that she was trapped here like a prisoner?

Sakura went to glance out her _locked _window. Day was now night. It then hit her, her pupils became small and her gaze was completely stolen and controlled by the moon. She couldn't take her eyes off it, she was forced to look. Without warning her legs gave way and she collapsed onto her floor.

-x-

When she finally came around she didn't feel the same. It was like she wasn't in her own body. She sat up and glanced down at herself. She felt her nipples ache and a weird feeling in between her legs. Without thinking she removed her clothes and began to…touch herself. She couldn't help it.

She had no control as her hands went to cup her breasts with her nipples locked in between her index and middle fingers. She pushed her breasts together deepening her cleavage as she caressed herself. She had no control as her right hand went down to her vagina and began rubbing her clitoris. She let an almost silent moan escape her lips. With her left hand she raised her breast slightly and began licking her own nipples in hopes of satisfying this weird burst of desire that came to her.

She continued to play with herself as she sat on the floor into her window.

She carried on for a few minutes until she glanced again at the moonlight…

She stopped in her tracks…

Her desires became stronger, up to the point where she realized –

She needed more.

But where exactly could she get _'more'?_

Just where could she find her release?

Naruto stayed in late at Ichiraku's until closing time feasting on their ramen.

Sasuke would just be so much effort to get. He would most definitely call Sakura annoying and refuse her, despite the fact that he would also gain pleasure and it would take her some hard thinking to find out how to crack him.

Then there was … Kakashi.

It hit her like a ton of bricks. She had to admit, she always had a small crush on her sensei. The way he was so mysterious and withdrawn, always reading such… _dirty _novels and still keeping his cool like it's no big deal.

What better way to have your dreams? Reality.

But how would she get her sensei to cave in?

Luckily, one idea had already popped into her head as to how to get Kakashi under her spell. She just couldn't wait to see the out come of her plan…

Sakura got up almost robotically and put on her clothes. She then looked hard at the window before high kicking her leg into it and then escaping through it into the night…

-x-x-x-

Kakashi sat quietly in the corner of his bedroom in his little chair reading his favorite novel in only a pair of black boxers. He was getting to the best part of the book…Which was the next sentence (He loves every bit of it!), when suddenly he felt a small breeze in the air. He was sure he shut his windows. He shrugged and turned the page without looking up. Whoever/whatever it was; he could already feel that their chakra wasn't as strong as his and was more relaxed about the situation.

When they come they'll be in for a surprise. As Kakashi continued reading, he saw pink hair from the top of his book.

"What page are you on?"

He recognized the voice. Sakura.

But something was different about it… Sounded more… seductive.

"Page 649." He simply said without taking his eyes off the book.

"Page 649…" Sakura repeated. "Hmm, Page 649. _She wrapped her waist even tight around him allowing him to dig even deeper into her flower…" _She said, reciting a part of p649.

Kakashi froze. How did she know that? It was the exact part he was on. The part he had read 5 times that day since the scene was so damn good. How-

He slowly moved his hand, the top of the book now facing the carpet.

His eyes couldn't _believe _his eyes. _Oh Fuck… _He cursed.

She was wearing a red open baby doll nightgown and matching red high heels.

Just like the girl in the book…

"_He began to go faster now, enjoying her screams of pain and pleasure, couldn't help but want more of it. But could just this night be enough to satisfy his hunger?_" Sakura then continued the story from what she remembered.

"Sakura." Kakashi managed to say.

"I- What are you doing here."

"Paying my sensei a visit." Sakura said.

"B-B-But you're not meant to be here. You should be in your room. How did you get out?!"

"Is it a crime to visit my _sensei_?" She asked innocently.

"N-No b-but…" Kakashi stuttered.

Sakura chuckled; this was working out great so far.

She walked forward, getting closer to him in his little corner.

"Sakura you shouldn't be here!" With that he stood up. "It's not safe!"

Sakura came up close, and put her hand on his bare shoulder, forcing him to sit down again. Somehow, he did just that. She had him right where she wanted him.

"Just wait a minute." She told him. She turned out the lights and taking a few steps back, she came into contact with the moonlight, immediately she was taken over.

Her hips swung from side to side, her right hand's index finger playing around her mouth as she smirked and bit on it seductively. Her other hand feeling herself all over, touching her curves, groping her breasts and playing with her hair.

Kakashi stayed in the dark corner and watched her; he could feel his erection growing.

He couldn't believe this. He was living out his dream fantasy scene from out the book! But he couldn't help but feel a pinch of guilt. This is his student! He is older and should know better than to resist the sexy pink vixen. He had to admit, it was getting uncomfortable, but he somehow found it pleasurable.

"Remember the scene where she danced before him?"

No reply.

"_She twirled around, touching herself all over, moaning as it was his own hand on her…" _She recited a part a few sentenced before.

Her long hair waved graciously behind her, as she twirled around showing her back to him. From there she turned back and walked over to him, ever so slowly.

"Remember when she took a hold of him…" She said as she came to kneel before him. Silence. She let her hands slide up and down his chest. She smirked. She couldn't make out his face in the darkness so the only way to find out how he was feeling was …

Sakura let her hand slowly go down to his black boxers. She let her hand rub against a bulge she felt.

"Sakura… Please, don't." Kakashi's voice sounded breathy.

"Why? No one's going to know." She simply told him.

"But your-"

"_No ones going to know…" _Her lips brushed against his ear.

Kakashi slowly stood up, Sakura followed, never letting go of the brim of his boxers.

Next thing she knew she was smashed against the wall. Mask down, Kakashi pressed his lips down hard onto hers. Desperate.

Soon their tongues were entwining, both sharing saliva. She moaned into the kiss as she felt Kakashi's hands begin to wonder. One of them managed to squeeze hard on her breast while the other grabbed her bum and pushed her crotch onto his hard form.

"You feel good." He said as he planted many kissed up and down her neck.

"Feel good? We haven't even got there yet…" She said. She swore she could feel him grin on her neck. He pulled his head back.

Sakura stole a quick glance at his face; he had nice smooth skin and nice thin lips. He looked much younger; it made her wonder why he always wore his mask.

Kakashi lifted Sakura by the hips and she wrapped her legs around him, he then turned and carried her to the bed. He laid her down.

"You can keep on your high heel shoes." He whispered into her ears before literally ripping off her Baby Doll Lingerie.

Kakashi kissed his way down from her neck to her entrance. Grabbing both her thighs, He leaned in and began liking her cunt. Starting along her hole before making his way up to her clit and licking it over, she tasted so good. He then continued to kiss, lick and suck on her wet lips and everything between them. Sakura was moaning uncontrollably, rubbing her breast with one hand while holding his head in place with the other. With a burning desire to be inside her, he brought up two of his fingers and shoved them into her. This earned him a squeal from Sakura. He then paced his fingers in and out of her at a vicious speed, her juices all over his fingers. He took them out and licked them hungrily. His mouth then found its way back to her clit and latched onto it. Sakura groaned as she wrapped her legs around his head and bucked her hips wilding towards his face and tightened her self around his tongue. Her screamed of pleasure came along with her juices, he sucked out every drop of her.

Sakura then reached down to pull down his boxers revealing his huge throbbing member. Sakura then clamped her legs around his waist and quickly brought him in, causing him to fall on top of her. "Fuck me now Kakashi." She whispered with eagerness.

He silenced her with a kiss and at the same time sliding himself into her.

Sakura couldn't help but notice the weird feeling that came with it. She had to admit, she was new to the experience, but the only thing that made her seem experienced was the raging power of lust running through her veins. She didn't know where it came from. Could this have been the side effect that Tsunade was talking about?

Kakashi grunted as he repeatedly pounded into her wetness. Sakura moaned as they both bucked together, she could feel him growing even more inside her.

"Oh…Ah…" She could make out.

The sounds of skin slapping and bed creaking mixed with moans of pleasure were heard. Kakashi hadn't heard these sounds in a long time. He wanted to make this night as long as possible. He came down to suck on her right breast, he made sure he bruised it before doing the same to the other, his breath was stolen as she clenched her vagina muscles around his member every time he had moved outwards. This only made him move in faster, and harder. Sakura screamed his name out with such passion as she began to feel light-headed. Kakashi soon felt the same; he thrust harder into her one last time and stayed deep within her as he exploded into her.

"KAKASHI!" She moaned shaking her hair, causing it to ruffle itself against Kakashi's pillow.

"Sakura…" He moaned. He seemed to savour the moment.

The orgasm had taken over his whole body, but it didn't stop there, he still continued to pump her full of cum until the explosion turned into a throb.

He allowed himself to fall onto her, both of them breathing heavily.

Sakura was about to doze off when her breath was taken by his lips. He then pulled back and looked into her emerald eyes. "I'm not done yet." He grinned.

Sakura couldn't help but bite his lip. He was so sexy (Still is! =]).

Sakura turned and got on all fours. Kakashi grabbed onto her hips with one hand while the other held his member in position, he moved his pelvis forward and rubbed the tip of him up and down her clit. Sakura threw herself back, desperately wanting Kakashi to fuck her again.

Sure that she was desperate enough, he thrust himself into her. Sakura moaned in total ecstasy. "Ride me Kakashi! I wanna be your bitch!" She ordered.

Kakashi smiled. He liked the sound of that. He held her firmly by the hips and began riding her.

Sakura bent her upper body downwards, resting against the bed as Kakashi beat her pussy from the back. She groaned into the pillow.

Kakashi took his time at first, grinding into her. Then he felt her hand reach down and play with his nuts. He moaned at the feeling. He brought his left hand up and like thunder struck it down hard onto Sakura's butt cheek. "AHH!" Sakura's gasped turned into a scream. "Harder!" She demanded. Kakashi did as she was told and spanked her even _harder _which made her moan scream even more. "You like that, Sakura?" He spanked again. "You like that?"

"Mmmm. Yes. Yes! More! MORE!" She shouted.

"Throw it back more, Sakura." He said as he beat even faster into her, his right hand grabbed at Sakura's hair and yanked it back. She was definitely his bitch for the night. Her neck was bent back so much she could hardly breathe; she couldn't even think straight too since her hair was being pulled so hard. But despite that she enjoyed it, the feeling was different.

He kept on with his hard, deep, quick thrusts, fucking her over and over and over and over again. He couldn't get enough of her and soon a familiar feeling began to build up in him once again. His nuts began to ache; he could feel Sakura give them a small squeeze. He released her hair from his clutches and grabbed at her breast, Sakura slightly raising her self upwards. Soon Kakashi was sitting back and she was the one on him, she could feel his chest against her back. Kakashi grabbed at her left thigh and opened her legs even further apart and watched the action over her shoulder.

He bit at her ear. "See how your pussy holds my cock." He told her before licking her earlobe. Sakura began chanting his name as she felt her climax building up, with the last 'Kakashi' she let it loose.

Her voice buzzing in his ears, calling _his _name had already brought him to it. With a cry of her name he released himself into her. His thrusts were then slow and finally stopped. He took himself out of her and moved over to lay beside her, but he turned only to see she wasn't there.

He then felt some weight on his legs. He looked down to see Sakura sitting on his legs.

"Don't move." She told him. She glanced down at his still hard member still covered in their combined juices. She took it into her hand and stroked it slowly. She then held it at the base, and began licking it up the shaft to the head. She then twirled her tongue around the head once she reached the top. She repeated this earning many groans from Kakashi. Kissing his member she then opened her mouth breathed her warm breath onto him. Kakashi bucked his hips into the hands that were wrapped so perfectly around him. Sakura then covered his member with her entire mouth.

She bobbed her head up and down ever so slowly, making Kakashi buck even faster. It seemed he liked things his way. Sakura enjoyed his desperate side and continued to take her time. Then, all of a sudden Kakashi put both hands onto the back of Sakura's head and forced her head down even further, deep-throat fucking her. Her moans sent vibrations all the way from the tip to the base of him. He whispered her name in pleasure. Sakura blinked a few times, how she managed not to gag made her proud of herself. But then she realised she had held her breath, which helped. She relaxed her self as she allowed Kakashi to control her head. Soon, when she couldn't take it, she removed him form her mouth and took a few breaths. Sakura put Kakashi's member back into her mouth and moved her head up and down faster, sucking on him but every now and then blowing him. Removing it again and began to move her hand up and down his shaft. Without warning cum squirted into her eye. She continued until it all came sprouting out. She sucked the tip of him, taking in every drop and returning the favour while her hands moved up and down the rest of him. When she was done, they both laid still together on the bed. Catching their breath back they both began kissing each other again. With one final kiss, they both then fell asleep…

Now Kakashi lay there, recapping over the night and soon found himself fantasizing and wanting to return back to those many hours of pleasure.

Sakura lay in bed, grinning at her window. So neat, as if nothing had happened. She was glad she knew a jutsu that could prepare things. Silly people, they hadn't even checked on her through out the whole night. Now here she sat, in bed at the early morning thinking about yesterday.

Sakura chuckled before reaching under her pillow and pulling out a piece of paper.

She hardly remembered when she wrote this, but she only understood why.

She glanced at the name on the list, it read:

_Kakashi_

_Naruto_

_Shikamaru_

_Neji_

_Iruka_

_Jiraiya _

_Gaara_

_Sasuke _

She smirked as she crossed off the name: 'Kakashi'.

"The next one should be easy…"

-x-x-x-

**DONE! Officially finished the first chapter. **

**Hope you guys liked it. Oh and by the way all I'm saying is that there is at least 4 surprises in the story… You'll see them soon… Let's just say there's **_**MORE **_**than what you see.**

**Please review.**


	2. Stubborn: Naruto Uzumaki

**Sorry it's long folks, should I make them shorter? But anyway, here's the next chapter. Thanks to those who reviewed. Really appreciated.**

_Stubborn. Just as expected from a guy like him. He should've listened. He should've listened to the wise words of his sensei the moment he tried to warn him about her._

_But he couldn't. He was in love. He was already in love and everyone knew it. He was in too __**deep**__ to be pulled back up again. He wanted her, he __**needed **__her. But no, not like this. He didn't want her like this. He felt upset. He was upset. No. He was furious. The moment his sensei had poured out every single gory detail of his little fling with the goddess… _

_He couldn't take it._

_Kakashi had tried to explain – but to Naruto it meant nothing. To him it only meant that he'd slept with his own student. A girl at least a decade his junior. A girl that Naruto had intended to make his own. And that Kakashi was nothing more than a dirty, perverted fucking bastard. Part of him knew that Kakashi was a withdrawn person, always talked in riddle to conceal himself; but to blatantly come out with it so fearless and guilt free only meant one thing… Kakashi wanted to protect him. Protect. That's what Kakashi always did. He always protected his students and close friends, even if it cost him his __**life**__. But this time… at the cost of a student's trust and friendship. But no, he cannot be mad now. Naruto has no time to get mad…_

_Not when he has done the exact same thing. Only now had he wished with all his heart and mind that he had listened to Kakashi's warnings of her._

_But why had he needed to worry? He loved her and there was no law holding back how far their relationship could go…_

_But he needed to stop t-t-this obsession he seemed to have with her! He was only recently hooking up with someone else, but he guessed he would have to quit it now. He wouldn't allow another innocent person have their emotions toyed with. Just like his own…_

_Oh how he wished he had listened to Kakashi…_

_But what else could he do but to stay still and allow his mind to travel back in time,_

_To such disastrous yet pleasant events…_

-x-x-x-

It had been at least a month. Yes, a month since that night and this one made promises of its own – Or rather the night before when Tsunade had finally let her out of her room. They had officially concluded that were no side effects and that she was free to go. They even had a private discussion where all the senseis and people of importance gathered to report any incidents that may have occurred during Sakura's isolation. Yes, all senseis and others of importance came… But it was funny how there was _nothing_ reported…

Guess some senseis are being unfaithful to the village…

But either way, Sakura was free from her prison and ready to hunt down her next target. Naruto. Sexy, stubborn blonde head. She almost chuckled as she swung her legs back and forth as she sat at the edge of her bed.

Well, he already liked her. It was just a matter of finding out how far he would go for her…

This should be easy right?

-x-

Sakura stopped in front of Ichiraku's. Just to her expectations – Naruto sat there stuffing himself with some ramen. She grinned as she happily walked over to where he was sitting.

"Hi Naruto!"

"Sa..Hi, Sakura!" Naruto said with a mouthful. Naruto ate even faster, trying to avoid being hit by his crush until he had finished his food.

"Whoa! Naruto!" She chuckled. "Slow down…I'm not going to hit you."

She then leaned forward and whispered into his ear.

"Just wanna talk…"

Naruto blinked. Then looked up at her with a small blush on his face.

"Waka-bow-wa?" _'Talk about what?'_ He tried to say.

"About tonight…" Sakura winked.

"What about it?" Naruto said, finishing off the food in his mouth.

"You. Me. Here. Tonight…" Sakura grinned.

Naruto blinked at her. "But we are already here…" He replied like the idiot he is.

Sakura slapped her forehead. _Baka! _

"I know that. But in such daylight like this it's so… Unromantic!" Sakura complained.

"U-U-Unromantic?" Naruto's eyes widened.

"Yes." Sakura leaned in. "Do you get what I'm saying now?"

"Yeah." He simply said before focusing on his ramen again.

"Really?" Sakura asked. She took his silence as a yes. "Okay great I-"

"Sakura." Naruto finally said, looking up at her. "Are you sure you've fully recovered?" Sakura nodded in reply.

"Sure?"

"Yeah…"

"Really Sure?"

"_Yes!_" Sakura hissed.

"Because if you hear yourself right now it sounds like you're asking me to go on a date with you…"

_THUD!_

Sakura slammed her head against the table.

"THAT'S BECAUSE I _**AM!!!**_" Sakura yelled, waving her fists around aggressively.

Soon there was silence between them. Sakura searched Naruto's face for a response.

…

. . .

. . .

"Oh."

Sakura fell backwards.

"What do you mean 'oh'?!" She asked as she helped herself up.

"Sorry, I mean it's nice of you to ask Sakura but it's a bit too late for that now."

**Naruto's mind madness-x**

"_Sorry Sakura-chan, but it's too late. I am in love with her…" Naruto said slowly in a French accent._

"_No! No! It cannot be! Naruto how could you do this to me?" Sakura cried._

"_You were in love with Sasuke, no?" Naruto asked rubbing at his imaginary moustache. "It was then, when you told me you loved him and only him… I settled for someone else."_

"_B-b-but I have always loved you Naruto! You know it! No one else but you!" Sakura screamed as she noticed Naruto beginning to walk away. _

"_It's too late Sak-" Her lips eagerly pressed against his._

"_I love you. Please don't leave me…" _

_Naruto grinned and then thought to himself: Every time I try to get out, they keep pulling me back in…_

**End of Naruto's mind madness-x**

"Damn, that soap channel really got to me..." He muttered to himself before smiling, recalling the time he spent at his 'hook up's' house.

"I thought you always liked me!" Sakura whined.

"I do. But-"

"But?"

"I can't."

"Why?" Sakura demanded.

"I have stuff to do.."

"LIKE?!"

"I'm meeting Hinata here tonight."

_**HINATA?! **_Sakura's dark side raged, pulling up both of her sleeves and waving a fist. _**THAT BITCH FINALLY GOT THE COURAGE OT TAKE NARUTO AWAY FROM ME HUH?! ARGH! WELL SHE PICKED THE WRONG TIME, HE'S MINE!**_

"Oh." Sakura simply replied.

"Sorry Sakura-chan!" Naruto grinned before getting up leaving her on her own.

He then stopped a few metres away and said:

"Maybe next time?"

Sakura growled as she watched her prey easily escape her.

She looked around hoping no one else had witnessed her rejection.

And to her surprise there was someone with him.

Someone tall, lean and muscular… A body she knew far too well.

Kakashi.

He eyed her and there was a strong and awkward silence between them, minding the distance.

Had he seen the whole thing? Does he know what she is up to?

What's his business in it anyways? Sakura is done with him, he is not needed.

Sakura avoided his stare and left Ichiraku's as quickly as she could.

"Tonight it is…"

x-x-x

Sakura looked at herself proudly in the mirror. She wore an orange tube top, light blue denim mini skirt and orange flats. She smirked as she recalled the time when Naruto told her how pretty she'd look in orange and also how awesome it would be the day they become a couple and wear matching colours together. She also remembered beating him down to the ground at that point, with Sasuke chuckling silently in the background and Kakashi trying to hold her back…

Kakashi.

Memories of what happened earlier that day came right back to her.

What if he heard everything and decided to come along?

Would he ruin her plans?

Sakura frowned. _Shit!_

She walked over to her window, looked outwards and sighed.

She glanced at her moon…

-x-

"Haha.." She laughed silently.

"Seriously! Hinata, I tell you that soap channel we watched the other day at your house! Its really stuck in my head! I couldn't stop singing the theme tune-"

Hinata giggled again as Naruto continued.

"Kept on singing in the hall, the kitchen, the bedroom, the shower – Oh-oh- And even when I was taking a –"

"Naruto!" Hinata stopped him, before laughing again, her hand covering her mouth.

"Just kidding!" He grinned.

He looked down at his ramen then back up at Hinata who sat opposite him.

"Hinata, thanks for offering to take me back to my favourite place. I know its so unmanly of me- allowing you to pay and all but I-"

Hinata blushed. Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"You okay-" "HI NARUTO!"

Naruto raised the _other _eyebrow and turned to find the owner of the voice. Sakura.

"S-S-Sakura?" Naruto called out her name, very surprised.

"Oh, Hi Sakura…" Hinata almost whispered.

"Hey Naruto…funny meeting you here!" Sakura giggled innocently.

She pushed into Naruto, causing him to move over. She then sat next to him.

"AH! W-What the heck are you doing here?!" Naruto asked.

"Just hanging out." Sakura answered.

Naruto eyed her outfit. He noticed the orange, the same colour Sakura forbid herself to wear considering Naruto found it really cute on her. Just as said, she looked cute. Just what the hell was she up to?

"Oh hey Hinata! Didn't see you there." Sakura said.

Hinata smiled. Sakura glanced at the table. "Whoa, you guys ordered without me? Mean."

Hinata frowned. "We didn't know you would be joi-"

"It's okay! I'll just share with Naruto!" Sakura picked up his fork and already took a mouthful.

"That's okay with you right?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah." Hinata said. "Fine by me…"

Naruto was about to complain when he felt something- a touch. He could feel soft slender bare legs touching his. Sakura's legs. His eyes travel over to Sakura, who just smiled away and tried to start a conversation with Hinata. He then felt Sakura's free hand rub up against his thigh, then moving to his inner thigh… And then –

_Cough! Cough!_

"Naruto? Are you okay?" She asked.

He put on a fake smile. "Yeah, just -_Cough! _Need some _Cough! Cough! _water."

He took his glass of water and sipped it, being careful not to twitch.

He put his glass down. He felt sakura reaching for his zip.

"You feeling better _Naruto_?" Sakura asked as she stroked him through his clothing.

"Yeah… Um, yeah." Naruto replied.

"I don't want to come across as a greedy idiot that randomly came to take your food." She smiled as she dabbed the fork in Naruto's face.

"Here, eat it." Sakura ordered.

"No, really. I'm fine, you can have the rest."

"Eat."

"No real-"

"EAT."

"No, serious-"

"EAT!"

Naruto opened his mouth; soon his mouth was filled with the once wonderful but now sickening taste of ramen… And yet the enjoyable taste of Sakura's saliva.

He glanced up to meet see Hinata, who watched as Sakura fed him.

_Maybe there's something going on. I mean after all, their in the same team together and she's known him longer than I. _Hinata thought to herself. She could feel the tears forming. She could see that her plans of being Naruto's girl already failing.

"It's awesome isn't it?"

"Er, yeah…Great taste."

"Uh huh." Sakura smiled. So far, so good.

She rubbed where his member was and gave a squeeze. She tried to hold her laughter back as Naruto's face turned red and his eyes almost popped out. Sakura's leg then lifted it self and laid itself right on top of his.

Without wanting to destroy the perfect evening with Hinata, he quickly put his hands under the table, trying to move the leg away. Just as his hand was about to move her knee away –

_Gotcha! _Sakura thought in her head as her free hand held Naruto's.

_I'm going to make you want me again..._

Naruto almost chocked again as he felt his hand being guided straight to Sakura's warmth. He could feel her wetness through the cloth of her underwear.

Naruto couldn't stop her, he just couldn't. He could, but he couldn't…

But- He just couldn't control himself.

"Mmmm…" Sakura moaned. "This food is really good!"

_Tease. _

He watched Hinata. Something didn't seem right with her.

Hinata looked up, their eyes met.

Something was wrong.

"I…I…I…" Hinata got up. "I've got to go to the bathroom, I'll be right back."

She was already gone before Naruto could stop her.

_Bye Bitch. _Sakura thought.

Naruto was as quiet and still as a statue as Sakura continued to fondle with him. This was wrong, and he knew it. Sakura wasn't the same as she used to be… Was this his punishment for what happened during the 'Sexy No Jutsu' incident?

How disgusting he felt. There he was a moment ago, sitting opposite a girl he had growing feelings for and at the same time beings felt up by a girl he has had a crush on for a long time. It was just plain wrong, especially when the one he has growing feelings for was Hinata.

But he had to admit…it was causing strange reactions in him. A sick part of him was… enjoying it. But he would only take it as far as thoughts… nothing more.

"Ahh… Sakura. Could you please stop this?"

Her hand finally had his member out and was stroking him.

"Stop what?"

"Touching me…"

"Why? Don't you like it?"

"No."

"Are you sure?"

"…"

Sakura grinned as she pumped him. Naruto tried to hide his moans from Sakura and the rest of the public at Ichiraku's.

"Hey Naruto… Do you like this?"

". . ."

She pumped him faster. Naruto, who had his eyes closed the whole time, opened them to find Sakura reaching for his hand again, leaving his member to stand freely.

Naruto grabbed her wrist.

"Sakura stop this." He hissed.

"Oh stop with the drama Naruto… I know you like it. Come on, just admit."

Naruto glanced at the door which Hinata went through to the girl's room.

He sighed. "But..."

"It's not like your dating her, are you?"

Naruto thought. _Technically, no but – Shit! Now I'm making excuses for myself… _

"And besides, who's going to tell her?"

Naruto thought for a minute…

His thoughts were soon interrupted as Sakura kissed him.

He could feel her chest pressing onto his. He could _feel _everything…

_Tits…Nipples…_

Then it came to his conclusion that she wasn't wearing a bra underneath…

Soon Sakura pulled back and rubbed his knee. He stared at her.

_Damn, I've always wanted her… _He thought.

"Okay, I can see Hinata means a lot to you. I'll just leave…" She said sadly, she got up to leave when Naruto quickly grabbed her arm. She wasn't really gonna leave him all hot and bothered like that, was she?

"What?" She asked.

"Wait…" He told her. Sakura watched as he stuffed 'himself' back into his pants and zipped up. He stood and faced her.

"Let's go." He said robotically, the pink haired god winning over his mind. Sakura could see the lust in his eyes; she could feel how bad he wanted her.

She grinned. Taking his hand, they both left Ichiraku's.

-x-

_This is insane. _He thought to himself as he turned the corner. _There's no way I'm going to let that idiot work it out on his own. _He sighed and scratched the back of his head. With both his hands now in his pockets, he leaned forward as he walked, still in deep thought.

_He loves her too much to see it through…_

He stopped in front of a door and looked up. He gave another sigh.

_I just hope I can end it…_

He then opened the door leading into _Ichiraku's_.

-x-

_Pull yourself together._ She said to her reflection. _I'm going to go out there and tell him straight away. _

Hinata wiped her tears and tried to look as confident as she tried to look before.

_I'm going to let him know that I like him more than he thinks I like him and … and… _

_I'll tell him._

With that she marched out of the bathroom.

"Naru-"

An empty table with two half eaten meals sat in the direction in which she was looking. "to?"

She blinked. _Where is he? _She thought.

_And where is Sakura…_

"Hinata." A voice called.

Hinata turned around. "Hi Kakashi."

Kakashi glanced at the table. "Where's Naruto?" He asked.

Hinata was silent… She held both her fists together and raised them to her chest.

"I was told he would be here with you…?" He continued.

"H-He was… But he's gone." She looked down, trying to hide the tears which she knew she couldn't stop from coming.

"I think he l-l-left with…" She hesitated.

_No… _Kakashi thought.

"S-S-Sakura."

_Shit! _Kakashi's mind almost exploded.

"Do you know where they went?" He asked almost desperately.

"No. I was in the b-bathroom at the t-time." She said through her tears.

"_Fuck…_" Kakashi whispered to himself.

x-x-x

Before taking another step she was already pushed against one of the many trees in the woods. Despite the cold breeze; she could still manage to feel his hot heavy breath upon her neck.

"Mmm.." She moaned as Naruto kissed all over her. They were deep and passionate.

"Naruto…" Sakura reached her hands out to the brim of his bottoms. Sliding them down, Naruto's throbbing member already rubbing against her thigh.

Naruto kissed his way eagerly up to her mouth, when latched onto her lips; he then thrust his tongue into hers. Sakura grabbed Naruto's member in her hand and squeezed the tip of him, she could feel Naruto already bucking his hips into her grasp.

_This is too easy… _Sakura sniggered in her thoughts.

Their tongues dancing with each other, Naruto's left hand moved up to cup Sakura's clothed breast.

Pulling himself back, breath heavier than before he stared into her eyes.

"I want you Sakura."

He then tool a hold of her arms and slammed them viciously against the tree trunk.

"I want you so badly…"

Before Sakura could reply, his lips crushed against hers. His kiss showed how hungry he was, Sakura could feel her legs giving in. Right hand being free, Naruto used it to grab at Sakura's thigh, making her wrap it around his waist. He then pushed himself into her body even more, making her back crush against the trunk.

"Hey! Not so fast…" Sakura said.

"Sor..m..ew…" Naruto muttered under his breath.

"What?" Sakura slightly lost her mood.

"Sorry I'm new to this…" Naruto frowned. He glared at Sakura then put on a quick smile. "But I guess I know what to do! I mean, I found one of Jiraiya's videos one time at-"

"You're a VIRGIN?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah…" Naruto frowned.

"Oh really…" Sakura grinned as she then finally acknowledged the moon's light peeking through the leaves and meeting their skin.

She grabbed his hand. "Come with me."

"Wha-"

"I'm going to enjoy this…" Sakura laughed.

-x-

"So, you've never experienced a woman before?" Sakura asked. She was on all fours with Naruto's naked form underneath hers. He shook his head.

"_Why am I not surprised?" _She whispered as she lowered herself onto him, giving him a deep and passionate kiss. Her touch sent Naruto a shockingly exciting sensation down his body; he couldn't help but moan into the kiss. He felt his body tingle as he could feel her warmth down below pressing against his. He grabbed her ass and forced her pelvis to crush into hers, their genitals rubbing together. He could feel her wetness against his shaft.

"Sakura…" He called out, missing her lips as they parted from him. Letting instincts take over he tossed her aside on got on top, Sakura's eyes widened for a split second – shocked at Naruto's actions. _Hm, always the determined one. _

Her eyes rolled to her back of her head as she felt him hit her neck, and started assaulting it. Licking and nibbling, she smiled at her feeling. Naruto continued assaulting her neck, moving upwards and onto her chin, but before getting to her lips he froze as the faint scent of ramen escaped her lips.

Ramen… Ichiraku…

_Hinata._

He sat up immediately. Sakura, completely puzzled, helped her self up by her elbows.

"What?"

"I… I got so carried away." Naruto said, looking down at his chest.

"Isn't that a good thing?" Sakura argued.

"But…Sakura, Hina-" "What about _Hinata ?_"Sakura snapped. "Last time I checked she wasn't your girlfriend." She reminded him.

"I know but-" "She's not."

He felt her hold him by the chin, pulling his gaze up to her.

"Listen Naruto, I know you feel dirty ditching your little _date _just to fulfil your sick desires of fucking your long time crush. By leaving me now you feel you've gotten yourself out of this trap' and reclaimed the title of being the 'good guy'."

Sakura pressed herself against his chest before creeping her hand up to his shoulder and into his hair.

"But your not" She whispered into his ear. "Everyone has that dirty side Naruto, yours is just coming out. You just need to tap into that feeling." She moaned into his ear at the feel of her nipples rubbing against his. Naruto twitched.

"Bu-" "Stop _'butting'_. It's too late to back down. If you leave now you'll regret it. I can guarantee. You've wanted it since I stepped in to say hi, I _saw _the way you looked at me in my outfit today. I saw the way you licked your lips and tried to make Hinata believe it was because of your ramen. I'm not stupid."

Naruto gulped. How the hell did she – "But it's okay Naruto, I wanted you to look. I wanted you to see…"

Naruto tried to pull back "No… I…"

She pulled him closer. _Damn, he is so difficult. _

"Unleash that nine tail fox." She licked his ear. Naruto could feel a weird chakra in him… building.

"Go down on me… Take me, Naruto! Dammit, I'm asking for it. _Fuck_ me!"

The last thing Sakura could make out was something that looked like a smirk. Evil Smirk. From there she was thrown back onto the bed, her legs _forced _open.

Where had such energy and eagerness come from? Had Sakura gotten to him that bad?

Her thoughts were disturbed by the feel of Naruto's nose digging into her, inhaling her scent. He craved it. Arching her back and groaning became her quick reaction. His animal side becoming hungry for more, he began to lick her out. She groaned out loud and pressed herself more towards him, it wasn't long before Naruto began making out with Sakura's pussy. Sakura could feel Naruto's tongue dabbing into her every now and then, his head tilting either side every now and then. She growled and bucked her hips, begging for him to speed up his movements a bit more. "Naruto!" She moaned.

Soon, the tip of Naruto's tongue got a hold of a certain button that his animal instinct told him would set her off, and so his tongue got a hold of it and sucked madly at it. Sakura gushed repeatedly as Naruto then literally ate her. Her hips wildly thrust into his face and was accompanied by a shrill scream. Naruto let one hand slid down and began to thrust two fingers into her tightness beneath the button, his fingers sliding in and out easily as she was filled with thick juices. He grinned as she earned another moan from her lips as he teased and tweaked her small clit, suddenly her body stiffened and she threw her head back to scream out. She felt her muscles flex as her juices flooded out. Naruto slid his fingers out slowly and sucked them before drinking the rest of what she was giving. "Oh my, Naruto…" She breathed heavily.

Naruto laid, trying to catch his breath…

Naruto turned to Sakura. He couldn't believe what she was doing to him, she was making the fox take over him, it was like she could summon it. He enjoyed it but it was scary how only _she _could do it. As much as Naruto _thought _their session was over, he _knew _it had only just begun. The beast inside him obviously didn't want to stop there, and was willing to participate in anything Sakura had in store.

Sakura got on top and sailed down. She lifted his member and kissed around his navel before slowly, ever so slowly dragging her tongue down his stomach and towards his dick. She then grabbed his dick in her hands and slowly licked up to the head before swirling her tongue around it, sucking it lightly and then dragging her tongue back down, Naruto head fell back deeper into the bed as a loud groan came from his throat, her actions were repeated countless times before she finally engulfed the whole thing into her mouth, allowing her tongue to play with it gently. Naruto gasped.

She then dragged her mouth back up to the tip, and sucked on it as her hands held onto the rest of his shaft and began pumping it up and down. She was going so gently and lightly that it made Naruto itch to the point where he couldn't take it anymore. It wasn't long before Sakura allowed him to fuck her mouth as his hips subconsciously thrust in and out of her. Seeing as he was new to all this, it didn't take Naruto long to release himself. Sakura squeezed his nuts teasingly as she felt him tense up and then spill his seeds into her mouth.

After drinking everything he gave, Sakura came up to kiss his chest and neck. Naruto, finally deciding that in sex he hated being the 'submissive' type, he once again had no control over himself as he shoved her aside and jumped on top again, he found himself enjoying the role of the dominate one. Lying in between her legs he laid one elbow on the bed for support while the other held his dick and rubbed the tip up and down in between her pussy lips. Every time it went across the button and entrance Sakura couldn't help but moan. She felt so desperate, she never knew Naruto could do this to her… After all, this was meant to be his _first _time.

For a moment their eyes both met. Sakura's looking helpless yet eager while Naruto's were demonic and red, despite this both saw the lust in each other's eyes. Sakura's eyes pleaded for Naruto to fuck her brains out, while Naruto's was unreadable.

"You want this?" He leaned in, looking into her eyes more deeply. Sakura, despite being naked felt bare, it was like she wasn't looking into Naruto's eyes but that of a beast. "Yes."

"Are you sure?" Naruto gave a cheeky grin.

Sakura could feel herself aching down below.

"Yes, I'm sure!" Sakura hissed.

"How bad?" Naruto pushed his tip at her.

"I want it really bad Naruto! She chanted.

"But what exactly do you want?!" He really, really had her in the palm of his hand. He was teasing her and enjoying every minute of it.

"I want your dick in my fucking pussy! Fuck me mental! I want your cum in my pussy!" Sakura screamed.

She almost lost the ability to breath as Naruto filled her, his thrusts were fast and furious, he pounded into her hitting the right spot every time. She cried out his name and fondled with her breasts as he continued to fuck her.

The moment Naruto entered her, he realised. It was now making sense why even the great, legendary copy nin couldn't resist her. It really was an _experience. _Kakashi had slept with many women in his lifetime and yet th-this woman before him gave him something he just couldn't resist. If it was like this for Kakashi just imagine how it felt for Naruto – it being his first time. She was so tight and wet, the grip and warmth was unbelievable. It was something that Naruto knew for a fact wouldn't mind missing a million dates for. He secretly hoped that this wouldn't be one of those _once in a lifetime _experiences – because he knew for a fact that he wanted more. He knew he loved Sakura, but this whole thing didn't have a single thing to do with love. This was just pure fucking- a bodily desire. Way to make one's body feel – incredible. He was so into this he had completely blocked out his inner feelings. Instead of _making love, _how he had first hoped Sakura was trying to do – it was just pure hardcore sex. _Fucking._

Before Naruto could take a breath Sakura shoved his head in between her breasts, she cried every time he beat into her. Sakura couldn't believe how amazing the 'inexperienced' guy was, did Naruto know how good he felt?

Sakura tried as much as she could to hold it back, but she knew she couldn't. Naruto was so hard and long…so amazing.

But her attempts failed as she felt Naruto start to tease her nipples, it was then she felt herself give in, her muscles clenched. "Oh Fuck!" Naruto cursed, Cumming after her.

She arched against him, her boobs shoved into his face once more. Naruto slowly shook his head between them and kissed her skin. Exhausted, Naruto pulled out and rolled to her side. He took Sakura by the lips and they both engaged themselves in a passionate kiss. As they pulled apart Sakura glanced into his eyes.

She secretly hoped it could continue, soon she lost contact with him as he closed his eyes and slept. She sighed; she'd have to finish off with him next time.

She knew for a fact she wasn't done with him…

-x-

Naruto woke up the next morning lying on his bed, with the blanket that was once underneath him; now on him. He glanced both sides only to discover he slept alone.

He glanced at down at his body, which felt… his body felt good.

He grinned as flashbacks of last night popped into his head. But soon his grinned was wiped off as his mind went back even further to that night…

The night where Kakashi had warned him about her…

-x-

Sakura chuckled as she looked over her list under her pillow. She reached dow with her pen and crossed off: Naruto.

She couldn't help but smile as she saw the name underneath:

Shikamaru

…

…

The laziest guy in Konoha… But yet a total mastermind…

Could this work out?

**Thanks for reading. Review please. If you review I'll update! Hows that? lol**

**Btw hope you guys understand Naruto's mind madness thing.. I was a bit worried you'd all be like WTF?! It's like, he watches too many soaps… Lol. Anyway… Ciao!**

_**Pancakes-x (Previously known as Tempz99)**_

**P.S Poor Hinata. **


	3. Stunned: Ino Yamanaka

**Thanks for the reviews. Dudes/Dudettes may I warn you that this is my FIRST time writing a yuri. Please be supportive lol. This was rushed. I was dying to update.**

**WARNING: Yuri. FemalexFemale… May be crap, my first attempt. **

**NOTE: If people wish to skip yuri sex scene the part's beginning and ending will be marked with a (*) and warning…**

_Stunned. Completely stunned. She just couldn't believe it. But then again, she couldn't blame __**her**__. It was her fault. Just why the hell did she have to get involved? It was none of her business – but as usual her nosey little character just couldn't stay out of other people's business. She just had to find out for sure… She just __**had **__to know if it was true…_

_She wasn't going to get caught in the web, I mean… she couldn't right?_

_Just being 'her'__didn't mean she was part of it… All she wanted to do was find out if it was true, then name and shame … The usual. But if only she knew just who or rather __**what **__she was dealing with…_

_But she just couldn't resist! Just couldn't help but bring herself in…_

_And now she was caught in this disgusting little web – which she secretly enjoyed. She could feel it, deep down inside, she knew she liked it – she wanted more._

_It never crossed her mind that she could swing that way and if she had… it would never be with __**her. **__But who is she to talk?_

_How dare she talk like this when it's her lying face up on the bed, two fingers moving slowly in and out her vagina, staring longingly at the ceiling calling for her…_

_Calling for her to come back and do it again…_

_To make love to her like she did earlier on in the day…_

_-x-_

Sakura bit her thumbnail and slightly screwed her face as she looked long and hard with a curious face at her room. Bed sheets ruffled up, mattress out of place, books scattered on the floor, wardrobes, desk drawers, everything that's meant to be closed; open, shoes and clothes out of place and room in general – a complete mess.

_Gone. _

Her list was missing. Not that it bothered her if someone found it- after all it was just a bunch of names, nothing more. If anyone asked, she could always make up a flimsy excuse.

It's not like she didn't know who was next or the list revealed her plans – it's the fact that it was _missing. _Sakura knew she had always placed it under her pillow.

It being missing confused her. It bothered her to the point where she felt like ripping out her hair.

Sakura sighed, tilting her head to the side and putting her hands on her hips. "Come on Sakura, think." She whispered to herself.

Could it have been that someone had entered her room? If so, just what exactly were they looking for? And _why _did they _only _take the list? Did they know what she was up to?

Sakura bit her lip. No. They couldn't possibly. Naruto wouldn't tell. He wouldn't possibly want to risk losing his _precious _Hinata by telling the world that he had his _1__st_time with Sakura in _his _room having wild passionate sex while at the same time a sad and lonely Hinata was waiting for him to come back to a date that was more or less abandoned. Naruto would be dead. A certain male Hyuga would've killed him…

Sakura chuckled at the thought. No, Naruto wouldn't be that stupid…

Sakura scratched her hair and thought hard. She sat on the edge of her bed and removed her sandals; she had just come back from a morning walk. She decided to take one to help get ideas for her next 'meeting'. She sighed as she glanced around her room once more. Her eyes wandered across her desk and she noticed a small paper she believed she hadn't seen. Walking over to it, she picked it up seeing it was an old receipt. She gave a low growl.

Looking back towards her bed, Sakura picked up a faint smell.

It was girly and sweet…

She pondered for a moment…

Where had she smelt this scent before?

"_Give me back my phone you prick!" She yelled._

"_What happened to 'forehead'?" Sakura argued._

"_You'll always be a forehead- but you're also a prick too, now just hand it back!" Ino continued to stretch her arms past Sakura's body, trying to get her phone which Sakura held behind her, away from her reach. _

"_Na-uh. I'm not giving it back, you read my texts and so I'm gonna read yours –" _

_Immediately, the weight of the phone had been lifted off her hands._

_Sakura looked down to see Ino grinning away holding her phone in her hands. "Bitch…" Sakura muttered. _

"_What ever," Ino turned, her hair whooshing into Sakura's face, she walked back to her seat. Sakura followed sitting back into her seat opposite the blonde bimbo, with a puzzled look on her face._

"_What is it, forehead?" Ino asked, replacing the 'prick'. "Wondered how I got my –"_

"_That- What is that?" Sakura asked._

"_What do you mean?" Ino asked curiously, glancing around._

"_That smell…" Sakura asked, sniffing the air, the scent now faint. _

"_Oh, you mean this?" Ino came rushing Sakura's side, bending so that Sakura's nose was now wedged into her neck. Smirking, Ino jumped back and looked at Sakura who simply nodded. _

"_Fantasy – Britney Spears." Ino stuck out her tongue. Sakura wrinkled her nose._

"_Whatever… You know you like it." _

"_Yeah... It's okay… but just the thought of Britney Spears…"_

"**INO!**" Sakura growled. _I bet that bitch did it as payback! _

But how the hell did she get in there?

She didn't know how – but she would surely find out!

-x-

Angrily, Sakura rushed down the street, her hips violently swinging side to side, her skirt following her motion. She wore the same clothes she wore for her morning walk which was: a plain dark blue top, matching blue sandals and a familiar demin mini skirt. She swung her fists about as she muttered under her breath about what she accused Ino of doing.

"Stupid Pig! If I find it on her…I swear I'll…" Sakura turned the corner. "ARGH!"

Sakura huffed before looking down; she watched her feet take its steps as she tried to cool her self down.

She was so angry that she didn't hear someone calling her name…

So angry that she didn't realise that they had been following her…

Angry enough not even to realise that they were catching up to her…

It was only then, when she felt herself lose balance, she had realised that she had a stalker and they had shoved her into the nearby bushes.

--

Their weight pressed onto her as she laid face down on the grass, she could feel a bush tickling at her ankle. "Do you have _any _idea what you're doing?" A masculine voice breathed in her ear, a firm, angry and yet seductive tone was used. Sakura wiggled, trying to get them off of her, she soon felt weight lift and she spun around to lay on her back – only to discover they were still on top of her only their hands were now next to either side of her face, on all fours over her.

She glanced up at his face…

He growled. "Do you have _any_ idea what the _fuck_ you're doing?!" Her ex- sensei boomed. His cold glare upon her, she felt uncomfortable and scared, what could she do now that he was in control?

She tried to defend her self, "Ka-" "Of course!" He cut her off. "You know exactly what you're doing, you always do!"

His one eye staring deeply into hers. He watched as Sakura's eyes changed to that of fear. He cut off their eye connection and looked down at their bodies. He felt the control… He felt the power he had over her, he could almost _smell _her fear…

He started to feel uncomfortable…

He snapped back as he looked back into her eyes.

"You knew exactly what you were doing to me..." He whispered deadly. "And now…with Naruto?!"

"What the hell do you want from me Kakashi?" Sakura asked slightly annoyed, remembering she had to catch Ino fast!

"I want you to leave Naruto out of your sick games Sakura; it's already enough that you had to drag me into them."

Sakura tried to hide her laugh, she wanted to tell Kakashi that she had already fucked with Naruto, but then again she loved to tease –

"I'll do whatever I wish!" She told him.

Kakashi slammed the ground next to her face. "I can guarantee that I _will _stop you. No matter the cost, I will."

Sakura chuckled beneath him. Kakashi almost gasped, he could see he was losing control and power. "How?" Sakura asked.

"I'll tell him…" Kakashi told her. "I'll tell him what you did…I'll tell him it was your fault, everything. All of it."

"Tell him?" She repeated back. "Tell him what? Oh – that you slept with a 16 year old girl? – No, actually took _advantage _of a 16 year old girl that just happened to be your ex-student. Yeah, is that it? What would he think?"

"YOU LIAR!" Kakashi yelled in her face. "I never took advantage of you! I-I-I-"

"Oh yeah? Then what exactly do you expect him to believe? That his 'future wife' was willing to let her sensei, a _decade_ her senior may I add, penetrate her body? Pfft! don't make me laugh, I mean, would he even let you get to the part about me trying to do the same with him? I mean, as far as he was concerned we made_ sweet _love in _his_ be-"

"You've already gotten him?!" Kakashi's mouth was left wide open, making his mask stretch. Sakura grinned. Kakashi lowered his eyebrows in deep thought. He should've known. How could he have given up so easily and hoped Naruto could've seen it through? He was naive after all…

Just what type of sensei and friend was Kakashi?

"There's no point in trying," Sakura began, now having Kakashi's attention again. "He'll throw you out before you get the chance and you know it…"

Kakashi hesitated.

Without thinking he pulled down his mask and his lips collided with hers.

She gave out a muffled scream. She could feel his weight on top of her, she was finding it difficult to breath. She gasped as she felt cold hands hiking up her skirt and fingers sliding her pants aside. She tried her hardest to push him off but he was quite heavy.

Kakashi deepened the kiss and forced his tongue into her mouth, she groaned into the kiss as she felt his cold fingers rubbing against her clit. Rushing things, Kakashi forced his fingers into her opening, earning a wail from her.

He then began kissing her neck; Sakura could feel his hot breath on her neck.

Removing his fingers, Kakashi headed for the buckle of his belt, he quickly loosed it and yanked down his bottoms and boxers at once. Sakura moaned as she felt his warm hardened member pressing against her clit. "Kakash-"

With one hand over her mouth he thrust into her and was already wildly pounding into her flesh.

Just what was he thinking? Sakura could scream for help any minute and the lies that she made against him could be made true if they were found the way they were. In fact, Sakura didn't need to scream; just the sound of the bushes rustling away could attract anyone's attention. Kakashi had once again put his reputation at risk.

"You bitch." He growled through gritted teeth, against her ear. He rolled his eyes in pleasure at the feeling of him in her. He'd been thinking about her pussy since that night, he'd even dreamt about it, craved for it; oh fuck how he loved her pussy.

Fastening his pace, Sakura cried out his name as she felt his wet fingers reach under her shirt and rub against her nipples. Her head tilted all the way back as Kakashi banged harder into her pelvis. He came within minutes and grunted as he pulled out of her.

Pulling up his trousers, he looked around hoping no one was around. Fastening his belt, he took one more look at Sakura who had finally sat up and tried to breathe normally again.

Without saying a word, Kakashi left her behind the bushes and went back out onto the pathway, pulled out his _Icha Icha Paradise _and walked off casually like nothing happened. He headed off in search for Naruto, hoping he'd give him another chance to explain things… But just as Sakura said – he was thrown out, literally. Naruto even threatened him. _"Come back here again…You're dead."_ Kakashi had never seen Naruto so serious in his life. It was like he was under a spell.

-x-

Sakura walked down the street with a slight limp. She had never had rough sex before, she had to admit, and it was fun yet weird. It slightly annoyed her how Kakashi just took her there and then, but she decided she'd get her revenge later. Right now, she needed to find Ino!

Sighing in an annoyed fashion to get back into her angry mode, Sakura fixed herself before getting up and also walking casually out of the bush like nothing had happened.

--

1 Hour Later… (Ino's house. Dining Room.)

"WHERE IS IT?!"

"I don't know what you're talking about…" Ino gave a sly grin as she played with her hair.

"Like hell you do! Ino where the _fuck _is it?" Sakura growled.

"Where's what?" Ino asked.

Sakura clenched her fists.

"The list."

Ino chuckled. "Oh…" She said slowly. Sakura rolled her eyes.

Ino reached into her pocket and brought out a now crumpled up folded small paper.

"You mean this old thing?"

Sakura stepped forward, stick her hand out. "Yes Ino, now hand it over."

"Na uh." Ino pulled her hand back. "Not until you answer a few questions."

"Like what?!" Sakura snapped.

Ino unfolded the paper and stretched it out. She paused before turning the paper downside up and scanning it.

"What exactly is this?" Ino asked.

Sakura folded her arms, rested on the left hip and chuckled. "A list- duh."

"And _why _do you have this 'list'?"

"Because I'm having a party." Sakura stepped forward again.

"Hold on a sec!" Ino stepped back. "How come this _'party' _list…" Ino glanced at the paper and continued. "Has only _boys _on it?"

_Shit! _Sakura racked her brain for an answer. "Maybe because…"

"Because…?" Ino repeated, searching Sakura's face for an answer.

Sakura avoided eye contact. Bitch's face was annoying her.

"Because it's an all boy party."

"And yet, you're a girl?" Ino gave a half smile, not looking so convinced.

"Yeah…" Sakura said, shrugging her shoulders.

"Yeah…" Ino repeated.

There was a moment of silence. Sakura watched carefully as the list was swayed from side to side in Ino's hand.

"And why are Kakashi and Naruto crossed off? Aren't they coming?"

Sakura shook her head.

"It's funny how I haven't heard about this party…" Ino stepped closer this time, her hands on the dining table, eyeing Sakura on the other side.

"And do you know why? It's because you're lying."

"What do you mean I'm lying?!"

"You're lying about everything and you know it!" Ino told her. "I'm not stupid. Do you think I would've just taken this list for decoration? Obviously I did some investigating."

Sakura's eyes widened.

"Obviously I don't even talk to that old sensei of yours, so I didn't bother. I couldn't go directly to Naruto either; I had to find someone that could give me some dirt. So I had to go to the next best thing – Hinata."

Sakura bit her lip. But Hinata didn't know what exactly Sakura had been up to, so what could Ino possibly get from her?

"Last time I check they were meant to go on a date together. I know this why? Because while you were locked up in that room for what felt like _centuries, _Hinata – with the help of me and Tenten of course – had been hooking up with Naruto and planned to go on a date with each other. It took them a while but they finally settled for a time and place." Ino raised an eyebrow and gave Sakura a grin.

"As a loving and _caring_ friend it was only natural to ask Hinata how the date went. With eyes flooded and face flushed – she told me everything!" Ino blurted out.

Sakura continued to stare blankly at Ino, waiting to hear just how much Ino could figure out.

"From you _feeding _Naruto ramen, him twitching weirdly, the facial expressions, signs and gestures – Oh – and did I mention that you also wore _orange _which you claimed you 'hated' since Naruto thought you looked hot in it. Not only that but your outfit was quiet revealing-"

"So?" Sakura simply said, getting bored. "This doesn't prove anything. Ino, your just wasting time – now hand over that list!"

"I didn't even finish!" Ino shouted. Ino looked down and chuckled, before bringing her gaze back to Sakura, their eyes locking. "I don't know exactly what I'm trying to prove but all I can say is that whatever you're doing. You're not being very careful about it."

Sakura felt weird all of a sudden. "What do you mean?"

"Hands under the table…" Ino almost whispered. "She's not stupid. Hinata has _Byakugan _for fuck sake! And she shall not hesitate to use it to her advantage!"

_Shit! _Sakura thought. Does that mean…Hinata saw…?

"Pfft! '_Mmmm… This food is really good!'_–Come on! Like she'll _really_ believe that."

Ino then glanced at the list. She saw another name that triggered another memory of her discussion with Hinata.

"And also, to mention a curious and almost _desperate _Kakashi – wondering where you both were…"

Ino finally walked around the dining table, reaching Sakura, she then stretched out the list so that Sakura could see it before continuing.

"I'm not surprised _he's _crossed off too."

_Busted! _Sakura thought.

"Sakura…" Ino began again. "What's going on?"

Sakura kept silent.

Ino sighed. "The only thing I can tell is that what ever is going on, Kakashi and Naruto aren't the only ones you're after…" She glanced at the list.

"Seems Shikamaru is next…" With that she folded her arms and gave Sakura a filthy look from top to bottom.

"I don't know exactly what's going on but I have an idea." She said. "Look, right now I'm after Shikamaru and I won't let anyone stand in the way. As far as I'm concerned Shikamaru is way too smart to fall for this bullshit!"

She squashed the paper in her fist before throwing it at Sakura.

Sakura watched as it hit her stomach and fell to the floor, she slowly bent to retrieve it. "Don't waste your time. I'll have you know that-"

Ino continued to babble away, Sakura stood there frozen staring annoyingly at Ino's mouth. Stupid blonde. Always getting her fucking self involved. Any word of this gets sent to the hokage then Sakura is screwed. Sakura clenched her fists, trying to prevent herself from punching Ino's mouth in. She stared at her mouth blankly, taking in the movements. Ino's lips pursed together every now and then before moving on to the next word- and whenever her pretty pink lips pulled apart, her tongue would make a seductive swirl as the words rolled off her tongue.

Sakura had a weird aching feeling. She licked her lips.

-

And before she knew it… It happened.

"Shikamaru just wouldn't ev-" Sakura pounced onto Ino and they both went down and came to the feet of Ino's leather sofa nearby. Sakura's head moved side to side wildly as she attacked Ino's lips.

Shocked and Stunned, Ino's body was stiff but still attempted to push Sakura off of her. Ino squeezed her lips tighter together. Sakura pressed her lips harder onto hers trying to force them open, after a few tries she finally managed to break through.

Ino coughed and gagged as she pushed onto Sakura's chest – but only managed to push off her top half.

"Haruno! – W-w-what are you doing?!" Ino tried to catch her breath.

Sakura ignored her tried to lean forward again, only to have her cheeks clamped into Ino's hands in an attempt to force her off.

_Since when did she become so strong? _Ino thought.

"Ino stop acting as if you don't like it-" Sakura growled as she quickly grabbed Ino's thigh and pushed it apart, pushing her hips into Ino's so that they'll rub together. Sakura wasn't exactly sure what she was doing, but she guessed that she could always pick up from her _sensei._

"Sakura!" Ino screamed. "Get the fuck off me! This _shit _isn't gonna work on me- Ahh!" Ino felt herself gush as she felt Sakura's fingers rub against her panties.

The feeling… It was… surprising. She had this weird tingly feeling inside her that made her want it to happen. She wanted those fingers to go beyond the pants. But it was gross and wrong in everyway! Sakura was a _girl _and…

"No one will ever know…" A voice whispered into her ear. Ino looked up to see Sakura staring into her eyes. Sakura grinned as she felt Ino forever gushing at the feel of her fingers rubbing at her entrance. She now knew that she wasn't the only one looking for release.

"Sakura, this is wrong…" Ino finally managed to speak.

"But whose here to judge that?" Sakura asked.

Ino's inner self wanted to push this bitch the fuck off and go rattle her out to Tsunade. But then there was a wicked side was urging her to do this…

She was hanging in the middle. One push either way could determine her fate.

It didn't take long to figure out what would happen when Ino became hypnotized by the lustful jade eyes that looked down onto her.

Almost lifelessly- She slowly reached up to Sakura's face, cupped her face and brought her closer to hers. They shared a long lingering French kiss.

-x-

**(*) Yuri Lemon Scene (*)**

Letting go of her hand, Sakura ordered Ino to sit on her purple bed and as she did so, Sakura headed for the wardrobe. "Where is it again?" Sakura asked.

"In the white shoe box under the white heels." Ino confessed with a blush.

After a shuffle around Sakura finally came back to the bed with a doubled sided dildo, which the other half was already wedged into her. They both sat on their knees, both having one knee between each others. They engaged in a hug, Sakura taking Ino around the waist and Ino doing the same.

Ino leaned in shyly and pecked Sakura on the cheek, Sakura replied by pecking her on the lips, the pecking began to fasten before they both engulfed each other. The kiss was innocent and sweet, both girls sharing their saliva. Ino moaned as she pressed harder onto Sakura, wanting to get more of the weird feeling she felt.

She had never been with a girl before…but why not?

Reaching up with both hands while still being hugged, Sakura began to knead Ino's breasts and at the same time push her to lie back onto the bed. Ino's breasts were soft and tender, strangely reminded Sakura of dough. They both shared another kiss before Sakura descended and came to lie between Ino's legs.

With her chin on Ino's stomach she reached for her breasts and began to fondle with them while kissing her way down to her vagina.

Ino squirmed and gave silent moans as the feeling of Sakura's skilled tongue roamed her vagina. _Let's teach you something I learnt from the boys… _She thought as she sucked and kissed on her button.

"Sakura…" Ino moaned as she felt Sakura kissed her pussy lips.

Curious, Sakura darted her tongue as far as it could go into Ino, licking her inner walls. Her face was buried so deep into her pussy that her nose was practically grinding against her clit.

Sakura removed her mouth and brought up her single index finger and began slowly running her finger up and down her clit, her finger moving up and down her pussy lips.

Ino jerked a bit, moving her pelvis forward, wanting Sakura to insert her finger into her.

"Sakura stop teasing…" Ino told desperately with her eyes closed.

"I'm not teasing…"

"Yes you are! Please just- SAKURA!!" Without warning, instead of her lover's finger, Ino felt a large stiff object force its way through Ino's wetness.

Ino winced at her slight pain, her body stiff with shock, then with a few thrusts her body settled with the object and soon her hips moved to the rhythm.

It was slow. _Real _slow. Enough to make Ino twitch and jerk. "Sakura…" She whispered. "Faster."

"Bitch, you're gonna have to beg me." Was Sakura's simple reply.

_No way… _Ino thought. Ino felt her needs becoming stronger at every slow thrust.

"Please, Sakura… go faster. Hit it harder into me!"

"…You really don't want this do you?" Sakura asked teasingly.

"I DO! I WANT IT _SO _BAD!" Ino hissed. "Sakura stop _fucking_ teasing me!"

Sakura began to fasten up her pace, they both moaned in unison. Both girls fondling with their tits and lying symmetrically opposite each other, the only thing connecting them was the long hard blue double sided dildo that they had slamming into their pussies. Sakura was the one controlling it, viciously pumping it up and down into both of them, whenever it slammed into Ino, its tip would sometimes escape Sakura and nudge on her clit.

"Sakura…"

"Ino…." They called each other's name.

Soon Sakura let go and both their butts begun to bump into each other as they eagerly pounded down trying to find release.

Soon, a strange feeling Ino was quite familiar with began to build up down below.

With a desperate shout of Sakura's name Ino came, with Sakura not far from her.

They both covered the blue object with their fluids before resting.

**(*) End of Yuri Lemon Scene (*)**

After a few minutes Sakura sat up and watched as Ino looked back up at her with a tired look on her face.

"Sakura…" She murmured. "P-Please touch me…again." Her last wish was said before falling asleep.

Sakura grinned. _I guess I didn't have to do much… _Sakura got up as fast as she could, covered Ino with her bed sheets and kissed her on the lips before returning to the dining room where they had left their clothes. _I'm sure she can't say much now… _Sakura smirked.

Picking up the list, in the gap between Naruto and Shikamaru she fitted the name: Ino

onto the list and crossed it off.

Gathering her clothes, Sakura looked out the nearest window. It was already getting late. _Shit! _She had to find Shikamaru. She had to find Shikamaru before the moon came out. She didn't want to waste all her energy on the blonde brat, but she knew she wouldn't be able to control herself when the moon comes.

"But how?" She wandered up and down Ino's dining room briefly.

"Oh!" She giggled as she ran into Ino's kitchen, getting her plan into action.

-x-x-

_Ding Dong!_

"I said I was coming…" He rolled his eyes as he walked lazily towards the door.

"Who is it?" He asked without effort. No answer.

Opening the door he saw Sakura with her clothes soaking wet. He glanced up at her and gave a half smile. "What happened?" He said carelessly.

"Ino and I got into a fight. Stupid pig! She chucked water all over me!"

"Tch. And what do you expect me to do?"

Sakura kept a straight face, trying not to insult Shikamaru on his careless and lazy attitude. "_Well, _considering that it's getting late and cold _and _you live nearer I decided to come to you for help."

Shikamaru eyed her carefully.

Sakura gave a harmless, innocent smile.

"But I'm not a girl…"

Sakura bowed her head and allowed a sweat drop to roll down. "What clothes do you expect me to give ya?" Shikamaru looked past her and down the road. "Asuma sensei's isn't far from here. Kurenai should be there and she wouldn't mind giving you a pair o-" "Yeah I know but I'm cold!"

Sakura pouted and shivered a little.

Shikamaru rolled his eyes before turning around and walked back into his house, allowing Sakura to follow, closing the door behind them.

"Trust Ino to do something stupid…" He muttered. As he led her to his room, Sakura glanced at a door they passed. "Is Choji in?"

"Nope. At some ramen buffet with Naruto."

--

"Here." Shikamaru tossed a plain black top behind him. He closed his drawer and turned to see Sakura picked it up and sit back down onto his bed.

Sakura reached for the bottom of her soaked top and pulled it over her head.

"We have a bathroom for that you know…" Shikamaru said coldly.

Getting the top over her head and tossing it onto the ground, Sakura pushed out her chest slightly, trying to advertise herself to him.

"I know but you know me Shikamaru, so we're cool."

"Tch. Yeah, whatever." He said as he turned around and waited for her to change completely.

Sakura huffed and angrily shoved on the clothes realising that Shikamaru wasn't that easy to get. After changing she rubbed her temples in annoyance, looking up she found that Shikamaru still had his back to her. "I'm done you know!" She snapped.

"Ok." He simply said as he rotated himself and walked back to his bed and sat.

"Sorry I snapped…" Sakura told him.

"Okay…" Shikamaru replied. She didn't know how she did it but she could see by his face that he was already annoyed. And _he _was slightly irritating her as well. He seemed so boring and careless.

"It's just, Ino is so…'troublesome'!" She told him.

Shikamaru nodded. "Yup. Queen of all troublesome women."

There was an awkward silence. Sakura went into deep thought. _Was Shikamaru that lazy that he couldn't even engage in a conversation with a lady? Oh for fuck sake do I have to do everything myself?!_

"So," He spoke, interrupting her thoughts. "What _exactly _happened?"

"Well," Sakura began. "I came over to visit and well, we ended up taking about Sasuke. Then Ino said she didn't like Sasuke anymore and that she liked _you_ and then I said that Shikamaru doesn't like you! – Because _I_ know you don't like girls, you see, I understand you. Unlike _she _does, she's so troublesome! Gosh! – So then anyway, afterwards we got into this big fight where she was screaming that you like her back and we were fighting about who was better between you and Sasuke and then all of a sudden she chucked water on me!"

Sakura frowned and crossed her arms. She waited a few minutes before slowly looking Shikamaru way. Shikamaru looked back at her with a not really convinced look. With a sigh he stood up and walked to the door, leaning on it and glancing up to the ceiling.

"Ino's interested in me?"

"Yeah, I know. It's annoying; I'll try and get her back onto Sas-"

"For a girl who's interested in me she _sure _looked like she had _fun._"

Sakura went stiff. She slowly looked up to Shikamaru. He stared back at her with a 'i-know-it-all' look.

"What do you mean?"

"Oh, you know _exactly _what I mean…" Shikamaru gave a bad boy smirk.

"I saw _everything_."

**Will Sakura **_**ever **_**get Shikamaru?**

**How did Shikamaru see everything?**

**Since Shikamaru's ahead of the game, will he remain victorious? Lol**

**By the way, I know, my Yuri is shit. I'm serious; it is my first time doing Yuri. Sorry. But please review and give CONSTRUCTIVE feedback if you're going to criticise it. **

**Thanks**

_**Pancakes-x (Previously known as Tempz99)**_

_**P.S – I guess this chapter explains what I mean by there's more than what you 'see' or rather... 'Expect'. I have a few surprises in store. **_


	4. Important Author Note

Hey people! (Sorry the message is a bit rushed....its a lot of whining and total bull...)

I'm so sorry for the major delay..

ANNOYINGLY there was a huge fault with my computer and i thought i had saved the next chapter (for most my stories) on my memory stick but to my despair it was only saved on the computer.... and because of this 'major' fault – all my files were wiped off which irritates me so much because the chapter i had written was well structured and quite a long satisfying chapter if i may say so myself ...heh.

Now I need to re-plan everything.... since i don't remember what i had written before and this includes all plans for the chapters following the next one up till the end of the story....

I'm doing the best i can to recover things from my useless human brain...

but if any of you would like to contribute ideas for the next chapter please do so...

I suck, i know...

( Oh yeah and when i finally finish retyping the new chapters i'll replace this author note with the chapter...)

Thanks

(Grrr! Im so irritated right now.)


End file.
